


Wrong Way

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg">here</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unamo starts to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Way

Phasma kissed Gil, who had leapt up to help Phasma remove her armour, and laughed at Unamo's shocked expression.  
"Oh come _on,_ you are curious, aren't you? Why else would you have come back?"  
"Perhaps I came back for Gil," Unamo snapped. "At least I know she's worth it. I don't know what you think you're doing but this is the wrong way to get whatever the fuck you want from me."

Phasma looked down to meet Gil's upward glance as Gil unfastened her shin guards. They nodded at one another once. Phasma sighed and turned to Unamo, who was still scowling.  
"Gil thinks highly of you. We thought you'd fit."  
"Fit?" Unamo sat forward.  
"Yes. Gil, could you go get us all some synthsust?" 

Phasma waited for the door to close before unclipping the rest of her chrome, piece by piece.  
"You have a certain reputation, Unamo. I am not one to listen to gossip, but Gil appreciated your skill, and your discretion. May I be direct?"

Unamo blinked.  
"You mean _that's_ not direct?"  
Phasma rubbed hands through her cropped hair and stretched.  
"Gil says you are a respectful domme. She said she needs... likes to be taken out of her head occasionally. I don't want to do that for her."

"Oh!" Unamo wrestled with the idea of her desires being not just tolerated as a secret, but encouraged. "But–"  
"But Gil is mine, if you are with Gil then you are also mine and I do not share. You would exclusively be with Gil and with me."  
Unamo's jaw dropped. She stuttered out one word.  
"T...together?"


End file.
